Romeo's New Lab (Transcript)
The transcript of a short film, Romeo’s New Lab. Transript Greg (Narrating): '''Romeo’s New Lab. '''Romeo: '''Okay. Come on. Come on! '''Captain Drake (scoffing): '''Romeo. '''Romeo: '''Now follow the sultry sound of my voice. No peeking. '''Captain Drake: '''Rome! '''Romeo: '''And...Open them. (Drake opens his eyes) Ta-da! What do you think? '''Captain Drake: '''What was wrong with your old lab? '''Romeo: '''Oh, I just sold it for this new one, and there’s only three words, Drake: Ten wheel drive! Come on! Get in, get in, get in! (Captain Drake and Romeo get in the new lab.) '''Captain Drake: '''Okay, why is it a little cramped in here? '''Romeo: '''It’s adjustable. (Captain Drake adjusts his seat to far down, then a little bit up, then does some more adjusting for ten seconds then...) Would you cut it out?! (Captain Drake adjusts his seat just a pinch bit up. Romeo starts up his new lab) It's like releasing the under. (multiple beeps) Huh? What, what, wha--- Oh. (chuckles and tries to put his belt on, but it's stuck so Captain Drake puts his belt on) Come on, you useless stinky stingy crazy pile of--- Whoa! (gets flung out of the car as the door closes) '''Captain Drake: What---Hm. Romeo: (jumps to the door) Don't just sit there---help me get in---push the button. (Captain Drake tries to figure out which buttons to press until he presses the hood button.) Romeo: Ugh, You've gotta be kidding me. (walks over to the front and tries to close the hood, but then...) Captain Drake: I've got it. (closes the hood on Romeo's fingers and he screams) Whoa, sorry, sorry, so sorry. (pushes the hood button which sends Romeo in the air then in the hood as he jumps around in it before the hood closes) Oh! Ah! Ooh, ouch! (his telephone rings and he answers it) Hello? Romeo: PUSH THE BUTTON! (Captain Drake opens the hood as Romeo screams and panics, he closes the hood as he pants quickly but calms down, and angrily walks to the door. He unlocks the door to let Romeo in, but multiple beeping sounds come back as Romeo growls and puts his belt on, but he accidentally turns on the windshield wipers.) Romeo: Oh, shoot. Captain Drake: Hm, uh... Romeo: Please- Don't- Touch- Anything. I'll do it. (turns on the radio and starts panicking and pressing all the buttons) Air Conditioning Button. Captain Drake: Emergency aid kit button. (Things are flying about all over the place.) Both: Whoa! Negaduck: Oh, gold baby, you are so proud of where you have get a dozen. It’s maaaaaagic… Okay, I think I'll just keep walking by slowly. (leaves his friends in the lab while they have problems until Romeo pulls the keys out and comes to a short silence) Both: Phew. (Captain Drake sees the driving mirror and tries to adjust it until it breaks.) Captain Drake: Oops. Romeo: Get of the lab please. (Captain Drake leaves the lab before Romeo could get more angry with him and he starts the lab again trying to get a start, but it goes forward much too fast which causes it to crash.) Captain Drake: (gives a whistle as the last tire passes) Huh, that's weird. The airbag didn't go off. (The airbag finally goes off, sending Romeo flying into Captain Drake's arms and causing him to catch Romeo.) Romeo: (sighs for a short silence) I miss my old lab... You know...the vroom vroom, and the...clank clank, and the...bang bang. (sighs) Captain Drake: You, uh, wanna get it back?... Romeo: Yes. (The End) Category:Transcripts Category:Short film transcripts Category:Complete transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Greg/Gekko